The devil and The Angel
by altern-angel
Summary: BV get to gether. A story were the reader find out who is who by reading. No names are used. Please read and review.


It was almost 2 hours ago when he promised her to dance with her. But first he wanted to dance with and old collage classmate who he just had run into. At first she didn't mind, she wasn't a jealous type and she new he loved her. But now, after 2 hours of waiting she wanted her man back. She looked at the dancing couple. They where having a good time and if her eyes weren't deceiving her she could swear there was more than friendship between those two.

She turned around and walked to the shadow. She felt abandoned by her own boyfriend and she wanted to be on her own. She walked passed a table witch was full of drinks, alcohol, soda's and water. She grabbed a glass, filled it with red wine and disappeared in the shadow so she could watch her boyfriend having fun whit that blonde bimbo.

"Good for nothing baka," she said while leaning against the wall.

"You'd better not referring to me." She heard a voice coming from next to her.

She turned her head to see the face which the voice belonged to. Next to her stood a man. She could tell he was handsome. He was not tall, but not small. He was about her height. He had black hear which stood up like a flame ignoring the laws of gravity and a widows peak. His onyx eye's had a dark gaze upon them and his lips formed a smirk making him look like the devil. He had his arms folded and was also leaning against the wall.

"Shut up." She said and let her eyes fall upon the dancing couple once more.

The devil looked at her from toe to head. Her dress was white and lose at the lower part but it got tighter around her butt. The upper half was tight making her breasts look big, but not to big.

"They are perfect," He whispered to himself. He let his devil eyes glide up to her neck. Her skin colour was pale almost white. He had to stop himself from grabbing her by the wrist and sink his teeth into her flesh. He looked at her face. Her red lips where like an invitation to kiss her and take her purity away. Her bleu eyes looked like the clearest oceans and her hear was the most interesting colour green he had ever seen. She looked like an angel. He licked his lips and turned his head away from her.

The angel let her gaze fall upon the devil next to her. He was handsome indeed. He wore baggy, black jeans and a leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath it. Although his clothes where baggy she could tell he worked out. His muscles showed trough his clothes and it made the angel lose the interest in the dancing couple. The aura that the devil had around him made her hot. He had an aura of confidence and pride around him and it suited him well. Something about him made her want to know him and his body. She wanted to hear him moan in pleasure that she wanted to give him.

"Seeing something you like?" The devil spoke to her. She was snapped out of her daydream and back in reality. She looked directly in the onyx eyes of the devil and her cheeks turned red from shame. She turned her gaze to the dancing couple and hoped that he hadn't seen her blush.

"Let me guess," the devil spoke to break the awkward silence that had fallen between them, "That couple you've been checking out the past half hour, the man is your mate and has promised to dance with you. But he found some blonde girl and he has forgotten all about you." The angel was a little shocked at his correct remark. Although he was right she didn't want him to know she was dumped.

"Mind your own business," she humped.

"I was, until you showed up and started to check me out." The devil said with a smirk on his face.

'What is it? Assholeday?' She thought. "Look, just shut up and leave me alone. I'm having a bad evening. And you're just making it worse." The angel said irritated.

"That is my goal in life, little one." He laughed.

There was a silence once more and this time it began to irritate the angel.

"You where right." She said. "That man is my boyfriend and he sort of dumped me."

'Stupid man,' The devil thought. 'Really stupid of him, to let this angel standing next to me, all by herself.' A smirk came upon his face once more. 'I must get this angel somewhere quite, so I can take her and make her mine.' The devil lifted his arm, took the angel's hand in his and leaded her to the dance floor. Then a slow song was played and he pulled her close to him.

"What are you doing?" the angel whispered in the devil's ear.

"I'm just dancing with you. It's a party and you're suppose to dance and have fun, right?" he answered.

"Well, yeah. That is its main purpose" the angel giggled. She let the devil lead her all over the dance floor forgetting the time, people and the worries.

He danced with her song after song. This was not something he did often but, she was special. He had felt it the moment he laid his eyes on her. Right then and there, he made his decision to make her his and never leave her side. If somehow they could get to a place where no one could find them, where no one could hear their whispers and moans. He needed her badly, he could feel it in his body, his soul.

She had danced with him for hours. This wasn't something she would do. If she was with a man, she would be his and his only. 'But he left you for that other girl.' The angel thought to herself. 'This man is right, this is a party and I should be having fun.' And she did. She laid her head on the devil's shoulder and smelled his sent. It was, so, so… It made her want him, his sent made the angel feel the primitive feelings that she had never felt before. If somehow they could find a place where no one could find them, where no one could hear their whispers and moans.

As if he heard her thoughts, The Devil moved closer and closer to a door, which leaded to a beautiful garden, filled with the most extraordinary flowers and trees. He knew he could find a spot out there to make the Angel his. She let him lead the way willingly, knowing where they would end up, but not knowing how the night would end. He smirked to himself as they entered the garden.

"Come with me." He whispered in her ear.

As soon as she felt his warm breath on her skin, the Angel got chills up her spine. They were not bad chills, they were chills of lust, desire…

Letting the Devil lead the way trough the garden, they ended up under a tree, one with the most leaves and the biggest of them all. It was dark and the moon stood high in the sky. It was not cold for it was a summer night. Crickets were chirping and a owl was heard.

Playfully the Devil spun the Angel around so she was with her back against the tree. He looked deep in to the blue eyes.

"You are a rear kind of woman." He whispered moving closer to her.

"You are a rear type of man." She whispered back looking into his onyx eyes. She let out a sigh as she felt his hand move from her arms to her side.

"I'm the devil." He said, leaning in to her. "And you are an Angel." Their noses touched and the Angel moved her head until she felt his lips against hers. The kiss was filled with passion, desire and later on lust. The Angel wrapped her arms around the Devil. Opening their mouths, they let their tongues play with each other. When the kiss got intense The Angel let out a moan, making The Devil want to take her. He moved his hand away from her side and to the inside of her upper leg, making her moan again. Breaking the kiss, he couldn't take it any more, he need her desperately.

When she felt the hand of the Devil touching her inner side of her leg she couldn't stand it any more. She needed him now. She let out an other moan making the Devil pushing her slowly towards the ground.

"You know, when we proceed with this, you'll be mine forever." He said to the Angel as he looked at her face. She nodded and a small grin appeared on her face.

"And you'll be mine." She whispered in his ear. Grinning back at her he let his instinct take over control.

'Isn't ironic, how the Angel is losing her purity to the Devil himself.' The Devil thought.

'It is.' He heard her voice in his mind.

Smirking down at her, they both knew that they belonged to each other, forever and no one could separate them. For all eternity, The Devil and The Angel were one. Together, forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This story is inspired by Within Temptation – Memories. The Kelly Family – Fell In Love With An Alien and I Can't Help Myself._

_Please tell me what you think. For the ones who want the err 'detailed version' just ask me and I will send it to you!_


End file.
